No Power
by Selenia Rosedark
Summary: Exactly one year after she runs the Labyrinth, Sarah is visited again by Jareth. This time he wants HER to come with him. She is devastated, but she agrees. Will she EVER see Toby again, whom she promised to forever protect? J/S
1. Return of the Goblin King

A/N: Hey everybody! Me here. Who else… Anyway, I've been telling myself I need to write a Labby fic that _isn't _a OneShot. So…here it is!

* * *

"Say 'Ah', okay? 'Ah'."

The small child looked oddly at his sister.

"'Ahhhh', say 'Ah."

The child yawned.

"Oh Toby," Teased Sarah Williams, "you're so lazy. Now quit yawning, you're making me sleepy. Now, say 'Ah'. 'A' says…ahhh who am I kidding? I'll never be able to teach you anything if you're staring up at me with those baby eyes the whole time." Sarah put her two-year-old brother back into his playpen. "How about some food, huh?" She smiled down at Toby, and stroked his blonde hair.

"Ah." He squealed, grinning. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Now you say it!"

Sarah had rarely left Toby's side since that awful night exactly one year ago. When the evil Goblin King from her favorite story, had shown himself true, and demanded her baby brother. When she'd rescued Toby from the Wicked King, she had vowed to make sure no harm befell him, which was proving difficult, as he was toddling everywhere, and frequently putting things in his mouth.

"You hungry?" Sarah asked Toby. "Want something to eat?" He just laughed. "Alright," Said Sarah, grinning, "but only because you asked."

She turned and ran downstairs, into the kitchen. She opened the fridge. "Perfect!" She cried, pulling something out. "Pudding!" She ran back up the stairs, and into her parent's bedroom. "I'm only giving you pudding because-" She stopped cold.

Standing by her parent's bed, holding her only brother, was the man Sarah had hoped to never see again.

"You," She whispered disbelievingly, staring at him.

"Pudding?" He inquired, tilting his head to one side. "For me? A far better welcome than I had expected from you, Sarah."

"Jareth," Sarah hissed.

"Who else?" Said Jareth, grinning wickedly.

"You put him down right now!" Screamed Sarah.

"Ah, but Sarah, it seems I have a bit of an advantage." He held Toby forward, who giggled. "My, my. Your brother has grown since I saw him last." He threw him in the air the tiniest bit, and caught him. Sarah cringed.

"If you do anything to hurt him," She hissed through clenched teeth, "I will _kill _you."

"An empty threat Sarah," sighed Jareth, "now, I must be leaving. With this." He gave Toby a jiggle.

"Why do you want Toby?" Cried Sarah.

"You owe me a Goblin." Said Jareth, pinching Toby's cheek.

"No!" begged Sarah. "Please!"

"And why not?"

"Because he's my little brother, and I love him! Though I wouldn't expect _you_ to know that." She added nastily.

"Really, Sarah?" His eyes were sharp, and cold. And he spoke softly. "I know many things." He cradled Toby in one arm, and in his free hand, a crystal appeared. "Do you remember this, Sarah?" Sarah tore her eyes away from his, and examined the crystal. "You gave up your dreams. I will offer you-"-the crystal vanished-"-another gift. If you come to the Underground with me, I shall spare your brother the very painful transformation from human to Goblin. Or," He touched a gloved finger to Toby's forehead, and he fell asleep instantly. "You could let him go. You will forget ever having a little brother, and your parents will forget their only son. The choice is yours."

"But-but that's not fair!" Cried Sarah, fighting back tears.

"Life isn't fair." Jareth whispered. "And you would do well to remember that."

Sarah looked at him, desperately wishing he'd disappear, and that this would all be some horrible dream. Then, she remembered something. She straightened her back, squared her shoulders, and said in a clear, strong, voice:

"You have no power over me!"

Jareth chuckled. "Honestly Sarah, if I lost control over you every time you said that, my life would be very boring indeed. Now, make up your mind. You, or your brother?"

Sarah swallowed hard, trying to push back a sob. It really _wasn't_ fair. There was no way out. She took a deep breath. "I'll come with you." She choked out through clenched teeth.

"A fine choice."

"Will Daddy, Karen, and Toby forget me?"

"Yes."

"Could-could you let Toby remember me?' She asked softly. Jareth frowned. "Sarah, he will doubtless forget you by the age of five. Or else remember you as a nice babysitter."

"I know." Sarah whispered, looking fondly at her brother. "But please, you've already ruined everything else." She looked The Goblin King in the eye. "Let him keep his memory of me, however faint, please."

Jareth bowed his head. "As you wish." He gently placed Toby back into his playpen. "I will come for you tomorrow night." He told Sarah.

"Tomorrow?" She asked, surprised. "You're letting me stay another day?"

"Of course I am." He said, rolling his mis-matched grey eyes. "I can't have you complaining about not being able to say goodbye, can I"

"Thank you," Sarah sighed, closing her eyes.

"Gratitude?" Said Jareth, arching a delicate brow. "That is a first from you."

"It's not gratitude." Said Sarah coldly. "It's a habit."

"Call it whatever you like, Darling. Now, be ready to leave tomorrow night at-"-he looked at her clock-"-One a.m.. And you cannot bring anything from the Aboveground to the Underground."

"Easy enough." She said, staring at Toby, who was snoring gently.

"Not even the clothes on your back."

Sarah quickly looked back at him. "Says who?!" She demanded.

Jareth smirked. "Says the Goblin King."

* * *

A/N: So, Didja like it? I have absolutely no idea where this is going. _So_, if you'll kindly click that beautiful button on the bottom left corner of your screen…yup, that's the one. Give me a suggestion, or just tell me how good it was. Thank you kindly! Whatever that means…. 


	2. Unfortunate Pudding Problems

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm SO sorry for taking so long, but I've had a major writer's block, and I've been really busy! Cookies and glitter to whoever continues reading! My apologies again!!

_

* * *

_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"No!" Sarah groaned into her pillow. "It feels like I just went to sleep!" She sat up grudgingly, stretching. "I had such a horrible dream," She told her Wall of Friends. Her Wall consisted of all of her stuffed animals she had received as a little girl. Lancelot had recently been replaced by Alexander, a white rabbit. She smiled. "But it was just a dream."

She slid off her bed and stretched her arms up to the sky.

"Sarah!" Called Robert, her father. Sarah jumped. "Could you please come down here for a minute?"

She yawned, looked in the mirror to straighten her hair so she wouldn't look _too _crazy, and hurried downstairs into the kitchen where her father was. Then-

Pudding. _Everywhere._ On the walls, on the fridge, all over the ceiling and floor: _**Everywhere**_. It was probably the strangest sight she'd ever seen.

"Would you mind explaining this?" Robert was standing in the middle of it all, looking baffled.

"It wasn't here last night…" Sarah said, bewildered.

_Last night…_

"Oh no…no! It can't be!" Sarah turned and ran back upstairs without a word to her father, who still looked perplexed.

"What can't be – Sarah?! What are you-? Come back down here!"

Sarah skidded into her room, looking for a sign – she didn't know what, just something that would make her sure last night _hadn't_ happened.

But there, on her bed, was a single pudding cup.

She slowly walked over to the cup – which seemed to be mocking her – hardly daring to touch it; certain it would be a teleporter-like-thing, which would instantly place her at the beginning of the Labyrinth. Attached to it was a note, scrawled in neat handwriting:

_Sarah,_

_No, this is not by any means a teleporter to the Underground. I am incredibly sorry to dash your hopes_. _I am fully aware, however, that you could be under the absurd assumption that last night was a dream (and a magnificent one, at that). If this is the case, you assumed wrong. You have until One tomorrow morning to say your goodbyes. Make them last._

_The Goblin King_

Sarah could almost see his devilish grin, and hear his mocking laughter. It sickened her to think that a man would go to such lengths, just to torture a single girl.

"Sorry everyone," She told her Wall of Friends, trying to swallow tears. "As it turns out, it wasn't a dream. I'm really going to have to go." She sat on her bed, and looked at her hands. "I'm really going to miss you – all of you." She cocked her head to one side. "What's that? You want to hear a story? Alright. It will be my last."

She gently took each animal off of the wall, and placed them around her. "Once, there was a girl. This girl had everything she always wanted. Then, one day, the evil Goblin King took everything away from her, and kept her prisoner in his dirty castle. But the girl didn't loose hope, and knew that someday, her kind friends would rescue her. But months passed, and nothing happened. So the girl decided to take matters into her own hands. She found a way to escape out of her room, and the Goblin King was-"

Then, Sarah jumped up, for she had heard a terrible, blood-curling scream erupt from downstairs.

She rushed down, taking the steps two at a time, expecting to find Jareth torturing her step-mother in the kitchen…

But what she saw when she reached the kitchen, was Karen, on the floor, covered in pudding. Sarah had half a mind to laugh, but, out of respect (and also because of the fact that Karen looked about ready to blow up) she remained silent. Robert looked as if he'd been trying to clean up the mess, but now he was just staring at Karen, frozen in shock.

"My kitchen!" Karen wailed. "What have you done?! There's – there's pudding! And- and – _everywhere_…!" She looked up. "And on the ceiling, too?! Oh, Sarah, what have I told you about my kitchen?"

"But-" Sarah tried to explain.

"You know how Karen is about her kitchen." Robert said, seeming to regain control of his senses. He walked slowly over to where Karen sat, and helped her off of the floor.

"I-"

"Sarah," Seethed Karen, "I don't know _why _you did this, but you _will _clean it-"

"But I didn't do i-"

"I'm no finished! Don't make _any _excuses! Now I don't know why you-you…_puddinged _my kitchen, but you will clean it _all _up – every last speck! Robert and I _were_ going to take you out tonight, but I suppose it will just be him and I now."

"That's not fair!" Sarah shouted desperately. "I didn't do anything!"

"You didn't, did you? Well who did? Can you tell me that? _Who_? A silly character from one of your stories? No – Sarah, no. It was you, trying to rebel against me." Karen sighed. "I've been trying to get along with you, Sarah, I really have. But you've made it so difficult! And this-" She gestured around the kitchen. "This is simply _childish_!"

"Now Karen," Robert warned. But Karen ignored him.

"Sarah, I want you to stop playing with your silly toys, _and grow up_!"

"Karen!" Robert touched his wife's arm. "Sarah," He looked at Sarah –almost apologetically. "Why don't you go up to your room, and let Karen and I talk."

Sarah didn't need telling twice; she hurried up the stairs, and into her room, slamming the door behind her. Then, the threw herself onto her bed.

"It's not fair!" She sobbed into her pillow. "No one listens! And the _pudding_..."

The pudding was a mystery, but Sarah knew one thing for certain: When the Goblin King took her away, she wouldn't miss Karen.

* * *

A/N: You know the drill: REVEIW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
